spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-10-31
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Dave Hughes, Guy Noble, Adam Rozenbachs, Deborah Conway, Guests: Dave Hughes, Guy Noble, Adam Rozenbachs, Deborah Conway Official description Episode Thirty Nine (31/10/2007) SPICKS & SPOOKS HALLOWEEN SPECIAL Our special guests this week are eccentric conductor Guy Noble, deadpan larrikin Dave Hughes, solo folk singer Deb Conway and the darkly funny Adam Rozenbachs. This week's show features an extra-special spooky Trick or Treat game, metal groovers Uncle Chunk and a ghoulish Kate Miller Heidke performing a frighteningly fabulous rendition of Talking Heads hit Psycho Killer. Myf's Team Dave Hughes is a virgin when it comes to singing live on tv... his sweetly raw substitute effort gave Myf and the entire studio audience goosebumps. One not to miss! As a young boy Guy Noble sang with the Sydney Symphony and the Australian Opera. Guy has conducted nationwide and abroad, often displaying his on-stage eccentricity by cooking on set and conducting dressed as Darth Vader, Saruman, and Mozart. Guy has played piano in Stravinsky's Petrouchka, hosted Classic FM & recorded music for ABC Classics, He has also collaborated with Harry Connick Jr & Dianne Reeves. The Phantom of the Opera, South Pacific, Sunset Boulevard and Titanic are only a few of the musical theatre shows on which he contributed. Deadpan larrikin & popular comedian Dave Hughes is a regular stand-up performer with consistent sell-out crowds. Best known for co-hosting The Glass House with Wil Anderson & Corinne Grant, his on-screen appearances have long been prolific - with guest spots on The Fat, The Panel, Thank God You're Here & Before The Game during the AFL season. In 2007, Dave joined the cast of Rove Live where he does a short segment titled "Hughesy loses it!", in which he rants against anything that has annoyed him. Dave also co-hosted the 2007 Logie Awards with Adam Hills. Check out Dave's interview on Denton, or his live DVD... Alan's Team ALAN: There are so many people on this show I thought I was on 1 versus 100. Folk lady Deborah Conway burst onto the Australian Music scene in the 80's with Do-Re-Mi hit Man Overboard. She has since had a string of successful solo albums, her debut String of Pearls earning her an ARIA Award. Her sound has ranged from raw harshness to experimental, from folk rock to hypnotically dark & dreamy. Innocent 60's folk pop is the offering from her most recent release Summertown. Deborah's collaborator & partner Willy Zygier have produced together since 1993. Deborah has also played Patsy Cline on stage, and is the lady with the vision behind Broad Festival, an all female collaboration now in its 3rd year. Song snippets for you to listen to from Summertown. Adam Rozenbachs' darkly funny observations have seen him appear on Spicks & Specks, Rove Live, Comedy Channel, radio station Nova 100 and support comedians Dave Hughes and Adam Hills around the nation. His ability to work in small, darkened spaces with little or no water has allowed him to be a staff writer for Before the Game, Spicks & Specks, Skithouse, Comedy Inc., The Big Bite and The Nation. Adam debuted his first solo comedy festival show Wrong Way Keep Going at this year's Melbourne Comedy Festival. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes